Darkness empowers me
by Simonerose35
Summary: Jack is taken by his village from the cruel king of shadows. He believes all hope is lost until he is rescued by 5 strangers, who show him his life in a new light
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, last time I set up a new account I swear! I keep losing the passwords, but I know it now so it's cool. **

The village was in an uproar. Small hits made clumsily were greedily eaten by the fires that seemed to erupt randomly, children screamed and cried as they were hauled away by parents or the dark shadow soldiers that had invaded. Jack was running through it all, one name echoing through his mind, he didn't even realise he was screaming it out loud.

"EVELYN!"

He panicked when he received no reply, he couldn't focus, his heart pounded and he didn't even feel the shadows until it was too late and he was on the ground, writhing underneath the suffocating dark shadows. That was when he heard the scream, the one voice he was waiting for.

"JACK!"

He only had time to scream...

"EVELYN! RUN AWAY! GO!"

Before the darkness claimed him, a dark laugh echoing in his mind..


	2. Chapter 2

Jack felt sick. That was his first conscious thought, his second was the feeling of coldness spreading through his body. He owned his eyes, but it was as though they were glued together. When he could finally open his eyes he saw he was in a large box shape room, ice made the walls slick and snow covered the floor. It was then that jack realised he was naked.

Pitch sat on his throne, listing as his commander read out his latest report.

"The last village burnt out in less than an hour. A few managed to get into the woods but we sent the shadows to take care of them..."

"Did you bring me any prisoners?" Pitch interrupted.

"Yes, your highness. I have put him in the ice room. He should be awake now."

"Perfect. You are dismissed commander" Pitch melted into the shadows, yellow eyes gleaming.

Jack cried loudly as he sat curled in the corner of the room, his leg pulled up to his his privates. He continued to son as the king of shadows materialised in front of him. He buried his head into his arms as pitch walked around him, eyes boring into his skin. He cried out when Pitch pushes him onto his belly and pulled up his hips.

"NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Jack begged as he felt something at his entrance. For a second the king paused, then he pushed in...

Jack screamed, he wouldn't deny it. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Tears ran down his pale cheeks, his breath hitched and his body jerked with every thrust provided by the king. His hair was suddenly grabbed and yanked up as the king leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Your mine now little one. And I do so enjoy your screams."

Jack sobbed as he felt the nightmare king release inside of him. His pure body was tainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was again being taken by the king. His eyes were half shut, arms and legs suspended in the air by black chains. Pitch moaned as he slowly slid back and forth, jack's whimpers matched the pace set by the cruel rapist king. As soon as jack felt the king release he shuddered and choked back a weak sob. Pitch kisses his back.

"You've done so well for me. But I'm afraid I must share you. Come now pet" Pitch pulled out and wrapped the shadows around himself, the chains released jack and instead formed a collar and leash. Pitch led the unfortunate boy out of the ice room to a grand ball room where nobles were gathered. Eyes drank in jack's naked body hungrily, hands stroked and pawed him as he was led to a pole in the centre of the room. The leash was tied to the pole and Pitch turned to address his guests.

"Whoever makes him scream and cum wins"

No one got a chance to move because the doors were suddenly thrown open. In the doorway stood 5 people; the guardians, the rebels and jack's saviours.


	4. Chapter 4

Pitch snarled angrily. "Guardians. How nice of you to join the party. Unfortunately you have no invitations, but I am a kind host. I will show you my favourite party trick. I can make things disappear!" He flicked his wrist and the shadows crashed over the guardians, making them vanish.

Tooth groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. Bunny, North and Sandy had all landed on their feet and were looking for a way out of the dungeon they had been transported to.

"Ve must help ze poor child!" North snarled as he glared at the four walls of shadow. Bunny stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We will mate. But we can't jus' rush abou' with no plan" North nodded and the yard iambs came together and started planning. They would not fail.

Jack moaned as the mouth on his cock sucked harder. Another clock was in his ass and was thrusting hard and fast, getting his sweet spot in every thrust. Pitch watched in pleasure as the boy writhed, his pale skin covered with sweat. A noble was whispering to his companions and they looked at jack, hungrily watched his body squirm in pleasure. They moved closer, and suddenly one of them threw something at the boy. Pitch laughed as a tomato exploded against the boy's chest, making him gasp and jump.

"You like that, boy? You like getting dirty?" The noble laughed. Jack simply moaned, rolling his head back but jerking away when another fruit hit his face. Suddenly fruits were being chucked at him from all directions, the faster they were launched, the faster the thrusting got. Jack began to cry out, but he final screamed his release when hands rubbed at the red juice now covering his body and glided across his nipples. That was when the door slammed open, and there stood the guardians. No one had time to react as a San bomb was chucked into the air and exploded, showering everyone and sending them to sleep.

"North, can I have your coat?" Tooth whispered. She slowly approached the abused boy and removed the leash and collar before gently setting the coat on top of him, sighing sadly when he flinched from her touch. He may be rescued, but he had no idea if he was safe.

**so there it is. Jack is finally free of pitch. A reviewer asked who the fifth guardian was, it's mim :)**


End file.
